


Dirk’s making a Spectacle of himself

by Yankingthechain



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom!Todd, Dirk is a big fan, Dirk is so in love, Glasses, M/M, Smut, Todd appreciation, Todd wears glasses, Todd’s apartment is completely empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankingthechain/pseuds/Yankingthechain
Summary: Todd wears glasses. Dirk really likes it.





	Dirk’s making a Spectacle of himself

Dirk Gently considered himself to be a very good detective indeed, possibly, one of the best, if not, the best. Sure, at times his hunches were wrong, but a few times, there were right, and when they were right, they were right with an abundance of wonderful things. Of course, his sense of awareness was, at best, mediocre and it was quite possible that he usually directed it towards the case-whatever it was that ‘the case’ may be at that moment in time- and of course, all things Todd Brotzman. 

Dirk liked to think that he paid equal attention to all of his friends, (all three of them, that was) but considering that Todd Brotzman was not just his friend, but was in fact, his boyfriend, Dirk considered he was allowed some leeway to be biased in the amount of time he spent looking at Todd. He knew things about Todd, his favourite of thousands of plaid shirts (dark red, more of a burgundy, tiny yellow stripe, a present from Dirk himself on Todd’s relatively recent birthday), how he likes his coffee (black, thick, practically sludge, absolutely vile but it made him taste wonderful, rich and tangy and brilliant) what he looked like when he did that things with his hand that made him-Point was; he knew Todd. 

(Beautiful, ethereal, neck arched, mouth open-possibly the best sight in the entire world, and Dirk had been to *France*)

What he didn’t know about Todd, strangely, was that he wore glasses, which didn’t bode well for his detecting skills that he hadn’t noticed such a pertinent detail about his very own *boyfriend*. 

He found out on a rainy Tuesday, or perhaps it was sunny, whatever it was, it was late. Not that late, a relative lateness, perhaps seven o clock, an hour or so before the usual time that Dirk would usually appear at Todd’s apartment under the pretense of ordering dinner together, which usually turned into, some really, *really* not boring sex, which led to remarkably cuddly Todd sleeping in the same bed as him, which turned into morning showers and sleepy, grumpy morning Todd and coffee kissing and truly the routine was absolutely golden, he didn’t need anything to mess it up, nothing at all. 

Especially not something as insignificant as a pair of thick framed glasses that balanced so perfectly on the tip of Todd’s perfect little nose. 

Todd opened the door looking relatively disgruntled, as was Todd’s usual expression, looking remarkably clean which means Dirk caught him just after his evening shower (the one he spent alone, without Dirk, the remarkably dull shower where he did regular things like wash his hair and get clean and none of the ever so delightful shower activities that he and Todd participated in in the morning shower) wearing an old, faded tie-dye t-shirt and tight boxers. Typical Todd attire, of course, although the fact that he’s wearing such a colorful shirt means that he’s in a good mood which is delightful news as a Todd in black means a snappy Todd and no one likes a snappy Todd (apart from Dirk, of course, who enjoyed all types of Todd) and honestly all of this was completely insignificant if it wasn’t for the glasses Todd was wearing. 

They were, of course, very nice glasses, plastic, thick, black, wonderful, attractive, sexy-

“Hey Dirk.” Todd said, stepping aside to let Dirk push through like he always did, and Dirk would’ve, had he not been so, so, enraptured by the spectacles affixed to his boyfriend’s face. 

“Dirk..?” Todd questioned, his eyebrows scrunching together in that way that they did when Dirk was doing something that he didn’t understand, “Aren’t you coming in?”

Dirk snapped out of his, whatever that was, and grinned unevenly, “Of course I am! Yes, I most definitely am.” He stepped into Todd’s apartment almost pointedly and didn’t glance at the other man’s glasses at all, not once. 

Okay, so maybe once, but that’s it. 

He ignored the other man’s bemused raised eyebrows and stepped further into Todd’s apartment, it really was quite a travesty. After Todd and Dirk going through all of Todd’s things to see was was salvageable, (a few shirts that had been in the back of the closet which Todd hadn’t worn since high school, a hardback edition of Clockwork Orange, and a single towel) the apartment had been remarkably bare, Todd having gotten rid of absolutely else, including the very kitchen cabinets and the fridge. Not that there was very much of a fridge left, Vogel was particularly brilliant at his job, and surprisingly a very effective fridge wrecker. After that, the universe had thrown them a particularly brilliant case with a plasterer and carpenter and a tiler, all rolled into one, and Todd’s entire apartment had been reformed into something completely new. 

So that completely new, was a smooth walled, shiny floored open plan apartment with excellent bathroom facilities but absolutely no furniture or anything remotely resembling a kitchen bar a mattress that Todd bought new with his first paycheck, as well as some sheets and pillows and other things that make sleeping a much cozier process, and a mini fridge that was donated very generously by Farah and a tiny black kettle that Dirk brought downstairs from his own, much more furnished apartment. 

There were other things of course, like Todd’s three shirts, (the tye-dye he was wearing, a singular Mexican Funeral, and a loose fitting faded black one that made Todd look positively stunning even if it was filled with holes and rips and yes maybe Dirk only liked it because there was a hole that exposed the tiny mole on his ribs but nobody but Dirk knew that), his abundance of underclothes (abundance is the wrong word, he had five pairs of socks, seven pairs of boxers, and one pair of um, silky undergarments that were a very fetching color of blue), also his two pairs of jeans, beaten up sneakers, his hardback copy of Clockword orange and his towel. 

It was a very bare apartment. Dirk liked to call it minimalistic, it made Todd laugh when he did. 

“What do you wanna eat today?” Todd said, yawning, it had been a particularly grueling day, spent chasing after a possible murderer that turned out to be a little old lady which completely threw them off the trail only for them to find out later that the little old lady was the murderer all along, the murder however, was not of a beloved child, but the spoilt parrot of a-and get this for a sign from the universe-a man that sold kitchens, as in, the cabinets and sinks and all other things that Todd’s apartments was missing, and in response for finding the culprit of the murder, and the discovery of the parrot’s surprise offspring was enough to have Gerald (the kitchen seller) offering half-price on any kitchen Todd pleased, and tomorrow he would be round to fit in a very nice, shiny light grey affair with a breakfast bar. 

Todd had shared some uh, rather personal ideas about things they would do on the breakfast bar, things that Dirk was aghast at, outraged at, uh, definitely in no way aroused by. 

Just like, he was in no way, whatsoever, aroused by the glasses that Todd was wearing. Absolutely, not at all. 

“Glasses-“ Dirk said, abruptly, then shook himself and attempted to look more dignified, “Todd, you didn’t tell me you wore glasses?”

Todd, as self-conscious as he was (unnecessarily so, Dirk had yet to meet someone as intrinsically beautiful as he found Todd, and he’d met *Thor*) immediately dragged his hand to the dark frames and fumbled with them slightly, “Yeah, only when I’m really uh, tired, my eyes start acting up and, I don’t really need them, I could probably take them off if you don’t like them-

“I think they’re great.” Dirk’s not sure he ever would’ve appreciated something that effectively blocked Todd’s bright blue (blue was the wrong word, azure, possibly, crystal, although, crystal was more of a description than an actual shade-none of this was important, stupid Dirk, always getting distracted by shades and not-shades and forgetting about glasses), “They look brilliant, really well done on that account Todd.”

Todd blinked, something that was incredibly emphasized by the dark frames on face and smiled in that confusing way that he did when he had no idea what was happening, “For wearing glasses...thank you? I guess?”

“You’re absolutely welcome, Todd. Now, dinner; I’m thinking Chinese?” 

And it was dropped, they ordered food, the man on the door tried to flirt with Todd, no doubt, obviously the addition of glasses makes Todd a bloody sex bomb, but Dirk sorted that out by making his presence known, like the alpha male he was. 

(-“Did you have to grab my ass!?”

“He was flirting with you!”

“I was tipping him!”

“You flirted *back*!?”-) 

And they moved on. They ate noodles, Todd laughed himself silly whenever Dirk got one stuck to his cheek and then they stretched out on Todd’s sheets and watched a film, something ridiculous and American as were all of Todd’s picks, and they watched it with Dirk on his back, head turned towards the laptop on the floor beside them and Todd curled up on his chest, his glasses all mashed up to one side and digging into Dirk’s chest almost uncomfortably. Dirk’s painfully aware of them, and spends half of the movie staring at how Todd looks in the glasses, (cute, dorky, smart, hot, probably the most arousing thing since Dirk discovered coinkydinks) and pointedly not looking at how Todd looks when he knows he’s being stared at (grumpy, self-conscious, annoyed...still arousing) he can’t concentrate on anything that isn’t Todd when he’s wearing those, it’s ridiculous, he is a detective, a brilliant detective, at that, his concentration shouldn’t be taken up by one simple, meaningless thing.

Not that Todd was in any way, shape or form even remotely meaningless, he was brilliant, more than brilliant! But the fact that he wore glasses sometimes should’ve been trivial in relation to Todd as a whole and shouldn’t have been as all consuming and encompassing as it was and really things like this required more evidence and-

“Dirk?” Todd asked quietly, “You’ve been weird all night.”

“Well Todd,” Dirk said, abundantly aware that his voice was clearly higher than usual, “I’m not sure if you’re aware, but I’ve been weird my entire life-“

“Very funny, asshole.” Todd muttered grumpily, climbing off him so that he was sitting with his knees crossed on the mattress next to him, he looked at bit uncomfortable, and idly fiddled with the hem of his shirt, “Listen, if this is about the glasses then I don’t have to wear them. I don’t usually, just, tonight my eyes were tired and dry and I didn’t think you’d mind and-“

“I don’t mind! The glasses, I rather quite like them. In fact.” Dirk is quick to clarify, lest his boyfriend dawdle in the realms of self-consciousness for too long and come to unacceptable conclusions, “They make you look quite dashing, really.”

Todd ducked his head, as he was wont to do whenever Dirk even vaguely complimented him, “Well if it’s not the ah, the glasses, then what is it?” He swallowed thickly, “Are you having, uh, second thoughts about-“

“I really like the glasses.”

Todd looks up, his eyebrows raises and mouth a little slack, still stuck on his last-and horridly incorrect-thought. “Huh-? Yeah no you said, listen Dirk if you’re-“

“As in. I really am a huge fan on the glasses.”

Todd scowled at him, and it really shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was, “Yeah, I get it Dirk, it’s not the glasses-“

“Oh for heaven’s sake Todd, you really are a terrible detective,” Dirk, seeing no other alternative, grabbed his disproportionately insecure (considering his attractiveness, it was, in retrospects, disproportionate) assistant’s hand and put it quite firmly on his own lap. He’d been doing his best to quite his hips twisted off to the side so as not to rudely present Todd with his surprise erection whilst he was busy working out what it was about *glasses* that made Todd even more irresistible than usual. 

“Oh.” Todd said, flushing really a quite appealing shade of red that did absolutely nothing to help the situation in Dirk’s pyjama pants, “The glasses?” He asked weakly, glancing up over the top of them accidentally and making Dirk tighten his grip around Todd’s wrist whilst he held back a really quite unprecedented moan. 

“Well, it’s not that I don’t find you outrageously attractive without the glasses it just appears to be that glasses are my uh, what is it you call it?”

“Your kink. You have a glasses kink. And you can have more than one by the way, kinks that is, although I do suppose you could have more than one pair of glasses but they are expensive as fuck and-“

“Todd.” Dirk Gently cut off well, gently, “You’re babbling.” Todd tended to do that when sex was imminent, Dirk found it quite adorable. For someone who was so assertive in all walks on life, put him in bed and he turned into a clingy mess. Dirk loved it. 

Todd blushed even more and ducked his head, he still hadn’t moved his hand. 

“Er, yeah I suppose I am.”

Dirk grinned at him, aware that his ‘kink’ was now a world recognized thing that Todd didn’t seem too outrightly horrified by and with the guarantee that sex would be on the table tonight, he was much more confident in his proceedings. 

He worked a finger underneath Todd’s chin, and guided his face upwards, so that Dirk could see his face, and how he blinked owlishly from behind dark lenses. Dirk could’ve teased him some more, but he’d often found that teasing Todd when he was already embarrassed just lead to snappy Todd emerging and as fun as sex is with snappy Todd, Dirk much prefers sex with too-into-to-it-to-care Todd, one that will, without doubt, emerge, if Dirk engaged him just that little more. 

“C’mere you.” He said softly, and Todd nodded dumbly, rising up onto his knees and leaning forward, Dirk, however much taller he was, tilted his head up to meet the older man as he leaned over him, Todd’s glasses mashed into his face as soon as their lips brushed and Todd pulled away mortified and turning grumpier by the second. 

“Shit, sorry-“

Dirk hadn’t much experience with sex or relationships prior to Todd Brotzman, and not much experience meant very little to no experience whatsoever, which of course, all things considered, meant that Dirk Gently had very much been a ‘huge virgin’ (thanks Amanda) before he and Todd became official and started having regular (glorious) sex. But even with Dirk’s limited experience (none, no experience to speak of whatsoever, he kissed his pillow when he was fourteen once, out if sheer desperation) he knew exactly how to drag Todd out of his awkward, I’m-not-good-enough paranoid funk before it could unlawfully disturb any sex about to occur. 

(Of course, Dirk will later sit his boyfriend down and ask him without mercy why Todd’s first thought of Dirk’s odd behavior had been that he was leaving him for God’s sake, as if Dirk wasn’t completely and wholly convinced that the universe had put them together because of the simple fact that they were *soulmates* but of course that was a whole separate theory for a whole separate thing) 

And that was a system of a few symbol trained moves that required critical thinking, quick actions and an insane amount of ninja skills. 

...or he shoved Todd into his back and climbed on top of him, pressing him into the mattress like he knew Todd liked. Todd grunted when he back hit the pillow, “Ow.”

“Don’t whine, it didn’t hurt.” Dirk teased gently and Todd rolled his eyes. 

“It definitely did hurt.” 

“Bet I could kiss it better.” Dirk waggled his eyebrows in what he considered to be relatively seductive manner, and felt quite put out when Todd laughed at him. All funny and cute with his crinkly eyes and sleepy smile and, really, it was very unfair that Dirk couldn’t get remotely angry at Todd at all because he found him to be ridiculously brilliant at all times. Awful, truly. He kissed him, just to make himself feel better. 

“Do you reckon,” Todd said pulling away a minute later, still smiling lightly, “-that because you have a thing for glasses, you might have like, a teacher kink-?”

Dirk stared down at him, “What?”

“Like, I dunno, you want me to wear a suit and like, spank you with a ruler or something?” Todd offered, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

“Honestly Todd,” Dirk said haughtily, “Why one would like to get hit during sex is beyond my imagination.”

 

“It’s really hot!” Todd had protested a little bit too quickly, then blushed a bright red and looked absolutely anywhere that wasn’t Dirk, “I mean, it feels good, that little, bite of pain, it’s not like, proper pain but it’s good? It feels good.”

Dirk took in his boyfriend’s bright red complexion and said lightly, “I think we should try that next time. Without the teacher get-up though, I never went to public school. But honestly Todd,” he dipped close, Todd liked it when he did that, “I don’t think it’ll be me getting spanked.”

Todd looked at him with wide eyes, and surged up to meet his mouth. Kissing Todd had always, always been amazing, beyond amazing, fantastic, brilliant, any other possible adjective he could come up with. Todd always made all these tiny interesting noises, bitten off moans, desperate whimpers that only got louder once Dirk directed his attention to his neck, mouthing along his jaw and biting gently at the pulse point, it always made Todd grind up against him accidentally, and this time was no exception. “Fuck.” Todd cursed, his hands squeezing Dirk’s biceps, “Dirk-please.”

Dirk leaned up and reached over to the floor beside the bed, they had no bedside table, so their lube and condoms got tucked as best as possible underneath the mattress, but Todd distracted him with his brilliant mouth before he could actually reach the lube. Once, they hadn’t been as efficient as they thought, and that’s how Amanda and Farrah had found out about them. Todd had found it mortifying (not that they knew he was dating Dirk, but that they knew they were having sex, Dirk had asked just in case Todd was ashamed of him or something, answer; he wasn’t, at all) but Dirk had somehow found it very hard not to look smug, he was tempted to announce it to strangers half the time “Look! My boyfriend is so small and angry and pretty! I love him! We have regular non-boring sex!” 

He figured after the first time that happened (in fairness, he’d been drunk, and the two men who were also a couple had been very pleased for them, also interested, honestly, it had been the first time that someone had been so bold with proposing an orgy) that Todd was never going to accept him announcing their sex life to strangers, so he stopped bringing it up (their sex life, that was, he was still prone to yelling at strangers about his hot boyfriend, some things just couldn’t be helped) and that if he wanted to keep his boyfriend, then he should stop exposing their private time spent together. Dirk just didn’t know why people didn’t want to hear about the noises Todd liked to make (soft and whimpery mewls or deep and growling moans depending on the pace), or where he liked to be touched (inner thighs were the best for him, made him go all shivery and red), or how he liked to be kissed (quickly, deeply, wetly) but apparently that just wasn’t something that people did. 

“Stop thinking.” Todd muttered against his mouth. Dirk debated telling him that thinking wasn’t something he could turn off all together, but figured what Todd really meant was stop drifting and pay attention to him. 

“This. Take it off please.” He requested lightly, pulling on the edge of Todd’s multicolored tee shirt. He pushed it up, exposing the softness of Todd’s stomach, Todd sometimes got a bit insecure about that, his tummy that was. Todd was mostly all muscle, except for his stomach and thighs, were they were a little bit softer than Todd wanted them to be. Dirk, very much, appreciated it, especially when it came to Todd’s ass, he had a spectacular ass. 

Todd sat up on his elbows, and with Dirk’s help, dragged it over his head, scowling wonderfully when the neck got caught around his glasses. Dirk had to hold in his giggles at that, lest Todd start getting all defensive, but truly it was a brilliant sight to watch his mostly shirtless boyfriend with his head stuck in the neck of his shirt and his glasses all askew. 

And then Todd was *shirtless* and Dirk wasn’t laughing anymore. 

Todd was squirmy and brilliant and scowling because he was the only one shirtless so he yanked off his own undershirt to stop his grumbling before he started and got back to kissing him as soon as possible. It surely wasn’t expected that he keep his hands to himself, and he lets them drift over the warm skin on offer (avoiding the nipples, Todd’s were remarkably insensitive and it often got awkward when Dirk attempted to engage with them) Todd’s own ass were cupping Dirk’s ass, and Dirk was torn between pushing back into them and grinding forward. 

Todd was hard against him, and anytime Dirk ground down against him, he would shudder into Dirk’s mouth. “Dirk-“ Todd panted, under the administrations of Dirk’s quite rhythmic thrusting, “Can you-do you wanna fuck me?”

Dirk, who would’ve been quite happy to keep dry humping on the mattress, moaned wantonly at the thought of sliding into Todd’s heat, he let his hands skid down the length of Todd’s body and settled on his hips, “Yes!” He said enthusiastically, gripping them tightly, “I want that, very much.” 

Todd grinned, and blushed a little, “Get the lube.” He instructed. For the second time that night, he leaned up and over Todd, scrambling for the half empty bottle. As soon as he managed to close his fingers around the bottle, Todd took it upon himself to lean up and take his nipple into his mouth. 

Dirk was not, like Todd, and his nipples were very much in fact, sensitive. 

“Oh.” He said, in a higher pitch than his normal voice, he glanced down but could only see the dark thatch of hair as Todd moved around his nipple. He found himself in a precarious position, balanced on one elbow over Todd, his free hand clenching around a bottle of lube, wobbling unsteadily as Todd continued his wonderfully thorough administrations on his nipple. 

Dirk closed his eyes, and drew his bottom lip into his mouth, Todd nipped gently at his nipple and Dirk’s breathing to turned harsh pants. He became achingly aware of the erection throbbing in his sweatpants (that’s what Todd called them, back in England, they were ‘trackies’) Todd’s mouth was hot on his skin and it was like his blood had turned to lemonade in his blood. Christ, Dirk wasn’t sure that he could stay upright much longer, reluctantly, he pulled his chest away and worked down his body so that they were face to face again, before he collapsed atop of Todd in ecstasy and the darker hair man became annoyed at him. 

“I was enjoying that.” Todd said, pouting slightly (he wasn’t aware that he pouted, but he did, quite frequently, and Dirk found it exquisite).

“Yes well, I’m sure you’ll enjoy this even more.” He brandished the lube bottle like a trophy, the foil condom packet tucked neatly against it, and grinned proudly at the older man. Todd made to get turn onto his stomach, but Dirk caught him by the hips, “I’d prefer to see your face, if that’s okay?” It wasn’t as if they’d never had face to face sex before, but Todd always gave him the option not to first, despite Dirk knowing that Todd preferred to be held closely whilst he was fucked. 

“Yeah.” Todd said, he glanced down between them, shy, and Dirk became aware of the frames still on his face, “That’s okay.” 

Dirk smiled softly, and the heat in his stomach simmered gently, he bent and took his mouth, deep and fleeting, Todd turned his head to follow stubbornly as Dirk moved to his cheek, kissing down his jaw, sucking a quick mark into the crook of his neck that hopefully would last all week, because he knew how much Todd liked looking at them in the mirror as much as he would complain about it. He mouthed a wet line down the centre of Todd’s chest, dipping his tongue teasingly into his naval, Todd moaned softly, and when Dirk glanced up at him, his eyes were closed and his hands were clenched in the sheets. 

God, he was stunning. 

As much as Dirk wanted to spend hours worshipping the bulge in Todd’s navy boxers, he knew that if he started, he’d get way too into it and not be able to stop, so he settled for a quick kiss through the material, before stripping Todd of the last piece of clothing he was wearing, leaving him bare for Dirk to look at. Todd blinked down at him, hazy, as Dirk peeled his thighs apart, and shuffled to lay in between them, he coated his fingers liberally in lube, knowing from experience just how tight Todd was. 

He felt carefully around the edges of Todd’s hole, waiting for the other man to shiver and push down before sliding it in. Todd huffed out a tiny breath and forced his hips down, “I can take two-Dirk-“ he always got a bit babble-y when he was being fucked, moreso when he was on the bottom, but Dirk trusted him to know his limits regardless, and slid his middle finger in alongside the second one. 

“Jesus.” Todd moaned, arching his back and Dirk worked his fingers in and out happily at a steady face, he leaned down as he worked and kissed chastely at the inside of Todd’s thigh, making him clench up around him. Confident that he could multitask, Dirk began sucking bruises into the softness of Todd’s pale thighs, whilst working him open enough that he could take Dirk without hurting. He crooked his fingers searching and knew he got what he was looking for whenever Todd yelled and cursed and rolled his hips down desperately, “Dirk, please-I’m ready, I’m ready-“

Dirk nipped at the softness of Todd’s thigh, and hummed lightly, “Not quite yet, my love.” He said, somehow maintaining a level tone even as he was grinding his hips into the mattress in tiny, circles, anything to ease the ache in his groin. Todd moaned again whenever Dirk fit his third finger in alongside the other two and his hands came down to grip at his dick, Dirk tutted, and batted them away wordlessly. Todd whimpered brokenly and clenched his hands in the pillow beside his face, “Get the fuck on with it.” He said and Dirk grinned darkly, oh how he enjoyed turning Todd into an incoherent mess. 

“That is not the right attitude, Todd.” He said, teasingly and Todd sobbed out a moan as Dirk relentlessly prodded his prostate. 

“Jesus-please Dirk-please, please please-“ He begged useless, his breath hitching beautifully in his chest. And how could anyone resist a plea as beautiful as that. Regretfully, he had to pull his fingers out if he wanted to fuck Todd, and the noise of disappointment that Todd let out when he did so almost broke his heart. He wiped them on the grey sweats before kicking them off and fumbling with the condom, “Hurry.” Todd bitched desperately, nudging Dirk with his foot as he lubed himself up. 

“Would you be patient?” Dirk asked lightly, as he lined himself up, he was just about to push in, whenever Todd grabbed his shoulders and stopped him. 

“Wait-!” 

Dirk paused, “Todd, have you changed your mind? We can go-“

“No-just. Hard? Please?”

And like Dirk said before, he could never resist a plea as pretty as that. 

He slammed into Todd with a brutal thrust, one that he wouldn’t have deliver and he not known that he couldn’t take it. It had the desired affect, and Todd’s back arched as his mouth opened in a silent scream, Dirk’s own eyes closed momentarily whilst he got his breath back, the heat surround his dick setting him on fire and he breathed heavily, forcing his eyes open so he wouldn’t miss how beautiful Todd looked in this moment. 

Teeth caught on his lower lip, neck bruised from Dirk’s mouth, hands tangled in his own hair. “Jesus.” Dirk muttered, he pulled out and thrust back in hard and the action made Todd’s glasses shift on his face. That alone was enough to move in him to action, and he set up a brutal pace, dragging them both towards their orgasms. Todd’s hand moved to push his glasses up his nose, but with how hard Dirk was fucking him, his hand kept missing and he struggled to manage it. Then Dirk’s dick grazed his prostate and Todd completely forgot about his glasses. 

Dirk felt Todd’s legs wrap around his waist and Todd’s hands slid over his chest, reaching up to cup his face. It was an action so tender in the midst of something so *not* and Dirk leaned into it, grinning st his boyfriend breathlessly. 

“Dirk-I-I don’t think I can last-“ Todd groaned breathlessly when Dirk wrapped a hand around his wet cock and started stroking in time with his thrusts. “Oh!” Dirk leaned down and kissed him, just as rough as his actions, biting at his mouth and fucking his mouth with his tongue. 

He felt it building in his stomach, and he was a victim to the feeling as it spread, he was determined to be a considerate loved and have Todd come before he did, so he doubled his pace, unsure where he suddenly got the dexterity to maintain his brutal pace and jack Todd at the same time, but it was working in his favor and he was definitely not going to question it, not when Todd was making those noises-kissing back with such fervor, “Dirk-I love you-Dirk-oh! Oh!” Todd squeezed his eyes shut and moaned brokenly as he came over Dirk’s hand and his own stomach, Dirk felt his own body react accordingly and he tipped over the edge headfirst into a blissful eternity. He doubted the noises he made were even remotely human like, but it was worth it for the electricity that crackled through his body and set him alight as he rode it out. 

He could in no way be to blame for the way his body collapsed over Todd, sweating and panting and in really no shape to do anything beyond lying there and existing which even then took some effort. 

“Mmmm heavy.” Todd whinged, but made no move to push him off, instead wrapping his arms around Dirk and nuzzling close with his head. Todd always got remarkably cuddly after sex, it was *brilliant*. Dirk pulled out carefully, and tied the condom, and chucked it in the general direction of the plastic bag that Todd had been using as a bin (the last time Dirk had seen Todd’s regular grey little bin, Grippe’s had been wearing it like a hat) Todd would moan in the morning when he most likely stood on it, but Dirk would bring up their, quite frankly, explosive sex and Todd would get all proud and blushy and it would truly be a magnificent occasion all round. 

Dirk rolled off Todd onto his back beside him and Todd moaned grumpily, shifting over and following him, putting his head on his chest and wrapping himself around him. “Stay still.” He bitched, whenever Dirk leaned down to get the duvet to cover themselves with, but acquiesced and let Dirk swaddle him, Todd brought his head up and started curling Dirk’s red hair around his fingers, the detective did his best not to his purr like a kitten when he did that, but Todd knew how much he liked it, and frequently used it to his advantage. 

“How’re you feeling?” Dirk asked responsibly, like the considerate lover he claimed to be.

“A bit...achey. In a good way. Gonna be covered in hickies though.”

Dirk felt himself flush with pride, and couldn’t help the smirk that split across his face, “Yes well,”

“‘S’Fine. I like them. Can we sleep now?” Todd squinted up at him, all sleepy and satisfied and oh-Dirk gently took the glasses from Todd’s face and set them neatly beside their bed. 

“Goodnight Todd.”

“Night Dirk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! First fic for this pairing but I’m a big fan of the show! Also! There is not enough smut for this pairing! Not much at all! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and/or if you have a prompt for this pairing and I’d be happy to do it!   
> Thank you!  
> -YtC


End file.
